Waves
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Scully contemplates the dangers of their cases.


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part... go ahead, take me to court...I'm using the insanity defence... heh, heh, heh... 

Comments, complaints and just plain talk to sheryl_martin@tvo.org 

Summary: Scully contemplates the dangers of their cases. 

Warm fuzzy alert!you've been warned... 

Wavesby Sheryl Martin 

Fox Mulder stood silently by the car, his hands resting on the roof as he watched his partner; perplexed. They had been driving home after one of their usual unusual cases, and suddenly Dana Scully had asked, in a small quiet voice, for him to stop the car. 

He had done it immediately, afraid for a second that she was going to be sick. There was nothing embarrassing about it; they'd both had their moments. But Scully had calmly stepped from the car and walked down the short embankment to the deserted dark beach. 

She had taken a few steps in the wet sand, then stopped and peeled off her knee-high stockings and shoes; tucking them into her trench coat pocket and proceed to walk barefoot in the waves that lapped at her feet. 

Mulder was totally out of his league here. Now she had found a small pile of rocks; and was sitting staring at the dark sea. Should he go to her? Did she want him to ? What would he say? These woman things always confused him. 

Slowly navigating his way down to the seashore, he gingerly approached the red-haired woman. Her knees drawn up almost to her chin and her hands wrapped tightly around her legs; she didn't give any sign that she noticed his approach. 

Mulder stood next to her, feeling slightly foolish as the first wave threatened to soak his shoes. Awkwardly climbing onto the rocks behind Scully, he tucked his hands into his pockets; balanced precariously as he also looked out into the night. 

"My father used to tell me that no matter what happened; no matter what people tried to do or take or destroy or make, that the sea would always be there." A light breeze whipped a loose strand of hair over her face. "That the waves would always be there, the tides... the ocean where mankind all started. It would always be here." She paused. "I guess that's why he wanted his ashes scattered out there - to become part of a larger entity." 

Crouching down to hear her better, he waited. 

She stared out at the dark waves encroaching on the sand; every minute rising higher and higher on the shore. Closing her eyes, Dana took a deep breath of the salty air; a smile coming to her lips. Leaning back she felt something solid to rest her head against, and didn't wonder at the source. Instinctively Mulder put his arms around her to steady them both; the wind tugging at his trench coat as it fell over the rocks and meshed with her own coat. 

"So what are you saying?" He said softly, not wanting to break the mysterious spell that had covered them both. Moving his face close to hers, he listened to the sea in front of them. 

"It can be so calm; so seductive..." Dana whispered. "But it will swallow you up and tear you down at the slightest provocation - so deceiving at first glance." 

He nodded; inhaling the sweet mixture of salt air and her freshly-washed hair. "Like the work we do." 

"Yes." An imperceptible shudder went through her body; reverberating through his. "It could devour up whole and not even leave a trace." 

"Or let us bob around on the top; making our way from wave to wave until we get to land." He gently added; not needed to see her face to imagine the smile that had appeared. 

"A desert island. Interesting prospect, Mulder." 

"Why, thank you Scully." He looked down. "Any ideas how we're getting back to the car?" 

With a groan Dana noticed that the incoming tide had surrounded the small outcropping they had been sitting on. Even though it was only a few inches, she grimaced at the idea of stepping down into the cold sea water. Steeling herself, she dipped a toe into the dark water and shivered. 

"Maybe if we run..." She offered. 

Shaking his head, Mulder sat down with a thud behind her, releasing her from his grip. Turning her head, she watched as he wearily stripped off his socks and shoes; handing them to her in one bundle. 

"No use both of us getting soaked, Scully..." Before she could ask for an explanation of what he was talking about, he had swept her up into his arms and stepped down into the wet sand; a short yelp escaping his throat at the first touch of water on skin. 

A short gasp escaped her as Mulder trudged the short distance through the water to the small path up to the car; not releasing her until they were standing in front of the car. 

Slowly sliding down to stand in front of him, she paused to stare into his eyes; her arms still clenched around his neck possessively. They stood silently for a long moment; then Mulder smiled. 

"Next time, read the charts." He lifted one soggy foot; showing where the water had crept halfway up to his knees and soaking his trousers. "And I think you'll be doing the rest of the driving." 

She handed him the bundle of socks and shoes, suppressing a chuckle as he tried to wring out the worst of the water; flicking loose pieces of gravel from his bare feet before putting his shoes on. 

"No use ruining a good pair of socks." He grinned, handing her the car keys. "You're in charge, Scully. Take us home." 

"Home." She echoed with a nod and a smile. 

**************"You've become a world-class hopeless romantic.""Not hopeless... hopeful. A world-class hopeful romantic."Joan Wilder -- Romancing The Stone 


End file.
